O canto da sereia
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: "Seria aquele o verdadeiro poder de uma sereia? Devorar humanos não fisicamente, mas lhes tirar a sanidade e o equilíbrio?". Yuri, Hilda/Tétis, ORANGE. Fic em resposta ao Desafio Perva do grupo "Saint Seiya Ficwriters" - Facebook.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos (porque senão... eu tava no sal).

**Sinopse:** "Seria aquele o verdadeiro poder de uma sereia? Devorar humanos não fisicamente, mas lhes tirar a sanidade e o equilíbrio?". Yuri, Hilda/Tétis, ORANGE. Fic em resposta ao **Desafio Perva** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**" - Facebook.

**AVISO:** Esta fic contém _orange_, ou seja,** cenas de sexo entre mulheres.** Se não gosta de ler sobre mulheres se relacionando, sugiro que se abstenha de ler.

**Notas iniciais:** Este desafio foi concebido em "homenagem" ao Dia do Sexo (6/9, _got it_? [apanha]). Trata-se de um desafio para redigir uma fic de conteúdo erótico cuja temática não nos fosse familiar. Como nunca escrevi yuri (embora quisesse), acabei vendo neste desafio a oportunidade. Acabou sendo com um casal que confesso nunca ter visto, mas foi o que acabou me inspirando XD

(Dia do Sexo e eu aqui postando fic... uiai... u.u'')

Ah... esta fic também não tem relação ao livro (e minissérie) homônimo, só o título que me pareceu apropriado... já que sempre sofro pra arrumar título pras fics x.x [apanha] Acho que só o resumo consegue ser mais difícil, na maioria das vezes XD

_Anyway_, espero que apreciem... n.n

**Localização temporal:** Pós-Hades, todos revividos por Atena.

* * *

**O CANTO DA SEREIA**

A soberana de Asgard respirou fundo, reuniu forças e se ergueu de seu trono, reverenciando humildemente a comitiva que acabava de adentrar o salão.

- Bem-vindo à minha humilde nação, deus dos mares, senhor Poseidon...

O rapaz de cabelos azulados acenou ligeiramente com a cabeça em resposta, o sorriso gentil. Parecia, porém, estar bastante ciente do clima de certa desconfiança que se abatia sobre o recinto.

Após a Guerra Santa contra Hades, Atena conseguira mais do que derrotar de uma vez por todas o soberano do mundo dos mortos: como espólio de guerra, ganhara o direito de obter de volta as vidas de seus guerreiros. Isso, porém, era pouco para a deusa da estratégia; acabou conseguindo não apenas o retorno de seus cavaleiros, mas também dos guerreiros de seus grandes aliados. Dessa forma, os Generais Marinas e os guerreiros-deuses também estavam de volta. A intenção de Atena era clara: buscava fortalecer a aliança com Hilda, cujos guerreiros-deuses certamente seriam de grande ajuda em alguma eventual ameaça séria à Humanidade; e com Poseidon, nascida durante a batalha contra Hades e que era de fato extremamente valiosa.

Contudo, não era exatamente fácil reafirmar esses laços. Ainda havia uma certa desconfiança, especialmente em relação aos guerreiros de Poseidon – alguns guerreiros-deuses como Siegfried, Hagen e Thor não se esqueciam do mal que o Anel de Nibelungo **(1)** fizera à sua regente; mesmo Hilda, embora tivesse perdoado o sofrimento que Poseidon a fizera passar sob o jugo do Anel e já o tivesse encontrado no Santuário de Atena meses antes, sentia-se um pouco apreensiva. O caso de Siegfried, claro, era especial; o mal-estar pela presença de Sorento de Sirene, o homem que o matara, na comitiva do deus dos mares era patente.

Além de Sorento, Poseidon – novamente encarnado em Julian Solo – estava acompanhado por Kanon, um dos dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos de Atena, que servia de emissário da deusa no encontro; e por uma belíssima jovem que Hilda não conhecia.

- Nobre Hilda, sacerdotisa de Odin, é um prazer ser recebido em seu palácio – Tornou Julian Solo, notando o desconforto geral e tentando agir da forma mais natural possível – Devemos proceder à reunião...?

- Por que não se instalam primeiro? Podemos conversar após o jantar... ainda temos dois dias, não?

A gentileza de Hilda fez Julian sorrir mais tranquilo.

- Por certo... – Concordou o soberano dos oceanos – Que estes dias solidifiquem os laços de aliança e cooperação entre nossos povos.

- É o que mais desejo – Hilda sorriu em retorno – Freya, por favor, acompanhe nossos hóspedes a seus aposentos...

Freya assentiu e guiou os visitantes. Hilda lhes sorria cortês, desejando-lhes um bom repouso e recebendo acenos agradecidos de Julian, Sorento e Kanon.

Mas aqueles olhos fixos lhe prenderam a atenção.

A loira a fitava de uma forma fixa, franca, até interessada, o que deixava a sacerdotisa de Odin um tanto constrangida. Foi salva pela voz de Sorento:

- Algum problema, Tétis?

Então era esse o nome da jovem...

Os lábios rosados de Tétis se curvaram em um ligeiro sorriso, ainda encarando a asgardiana atentamente, antes de negar com a cabeça e seguir o grupo, deixando Hilda para trás.

**00000000**

O jantar, a despeito do clima inicial, foi tranquilo. A conversa era regada a amenidades e o tom respeitoso imperava à mesa. A certa altura, inclusive, Siegfried e Sorento iniciaram uma conversa sobre música que prenunciava uma insólita aproximação entre os dois.

Hilda conversava com Julian e recebia de Kanon notícias sobre Atena e o Santuário. Estava visivelmente mais tranquila quanto à presença do deus dos mares. Contudo, algo ainda a incomodava...

Outra vez aquele olhar insistente. Tétis não dizia palavra; apenas se limitava a observar cada gesto de Hilda com curioso interesse.

- Há algo que queira me dizer, senhorita? – Hilda não se conteve, e até receou que seu tom tivesse soado rude de alguma forma.

A risadinha da loira fez Hilda suprimir uma exclamação, mas não se comparava à voz a seguir:

- Desculpe-me se a perturbo, Lady Hilda... não tive muito contato com humanos, e principalmente _humanas_, e gosto de observar seus gestos.

O que era aquela voz? Era a perfeita definição de _cristalina_. Hilda jamais ouvira uma voz tão suave e encantadora em toda a sua vida, e não negava que sua irmã cantava lindamente. E aquela moça se referira a ela como "humana"? De fato aquela voz não era...

Sorento pareceu perceber o aturdimento da anfitriã.

- Tétis é uma sereia – Informou o General Marina – De fato ela não tem o hábito de vir muito à superfície... Tétis, não seja inconveniente com nossa anfitriã, sim? Você a olha como se fosse _devorá-la _e isso a está incomodando...

- Está tudo bem – Apressou-se Hilda a amenizar a situação – Não me incomoda, só fiquei curiosa. Então você é uma sereia de verdade, Tétis? Confesso que não sabia que poderiam ter forma totalmente humana...

Tétis apenas sorriu e voltou a provar do vinho, fitando Hilda por cima de seu cálice. Já Hilda, um tanto constrangida com a falta de uma resposta à sua tentativa de iniciar uma conversa, buscou voltar a se concentrar em Julian Solo, embora fosse difícil manter a naturalidade estando bastante ciente dos belíssimos olhos azuis sobre si...

**00000000**

A reunião em si ocorreu na manhã do dia seguinte. Nada de muito grave; relatórios sobre as tropas de cada lado, mútua cooperação, entre outros assuntos correlatos. A tranquilidade como tudo ocorria deixava Hilda mais segura não só daquela grande aliança com deuses, mas também da proteção de seu povo. Ao final da reunião, acompanhou os visitantes em um pequeno passeio pelos arredores e em seguida a um agradável almoço.

A tarde foi livre. Sorento se uniu aos estudos de música de Freya e Mime, o que acabou gerando um agradável recital. Hilda apreciava o trio em companhia de Julian e Kanon; porém, sentia uma estranha agitação em seu íntimo. Era como se não conseguisse se concentrar nas canções. Era como se faltasse algo.

O motivo daquele desconforto não era, certamente, o olhar agudo de Tétis. Esta, aliás, sequer estava presente no recinto. Mas parecia que algo a chamava para fora dali.

Pedindo desculpas aos acompanhantes, Hilda deixou o salão. Caminhou pelos corredores durante vários minutos como se buscasse por algo, ansiosa.

Foi quando ouviu aquela canção.

Aquela música não vinha do recinto que deixara. Era uma voz solo, belíssima, transparente, que soava como longínquos sinos angélicos. E parecia estar lhe chamando...

Hilda apressou o passo, rendida àquela maviosa melodia, buscando por sua fonte. Chegou, enfim, ao jardim de seu palácio, onde o morno verão asgardiano se fazia sentir. Sentada à beira da fonte, a cantora se esmerava em sua misteriosa música em um idioma irreconhecível, fitando o céu, de costas para a recém-chegada.

Aqueles cabelos dourados, mais resplandecentes que o pálido Sol que aparecia em suas terras, era inconfundível.

Tétis percebeu a presença da sacerdotisa, mas não interrompeu a canção. Pelo contrário, seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso talvez ligeiramente pedante ao ver a soberana de Asgard bebendo cada nota que saía deles. Cantou por mais um pouco até enfim encerrar sua ode.

- Oh, não pare...! – O pedido de Hilda deixou sua boca antes mesmo que a asgardiana pudesse se controlar. Tétis soltou uma risadinha divertida.

- Estou lisonjeada, Lady Hilda. Mas toda canção tem seu final, não sabe?

- S-sei... desculpe-me se a interrompi ou se fui impertinente...

- Eu é que deveria pedi-lo, se sou uma mera visitante aqui – Tétis sorriu e deslizou a mão pela água da fonte – Água cristalina... eu gosto da água doce, embora não me interesse em viver nela. O mar tem uma magia especial, não acha?

Hilda assentiu com a cabeça apenas para ser gentil, uma vez que sequer imaginava como seria viver no mar. Tétis percebeu, pois soltou uma risadinha ligeiramente desdenhosa.

- Vocês humanos possuem fascínio pelo mar, mas nem todos conseguem captar o imenso poder que ele emana... é esse poder que fez eu me devotar de corpo e alma ao meu senhor Poseidon. Como criatura do mar, nasci pra isso. E quando Atena derrotou o Imperador Poseidon... – Tétis baixou um pouco a voz, refletindo a respeito – Eu me senti perdida. Estar novamente ao lado dele me dá razão para existir, entende? Ficam até maliciando meu interesse em estar próxima dele... – Bufou – Humanos tolos...

- Imagino... – Hilda abriu um leve sorriso e se aproximou da fonte, sentando-se ao lado da sereia – Acho que é como o que eu sinto em relação a Odin e à minha missão.

- É preciso ter uma missão, mesmo, pra viver num lugar tão _gelado_... – Tétis cruzou os braços – Sem ofensa, mas devo dizer que prefiro o Mediterrâneo. Embora o mar tenha um tom de azul muito bonito por aqui sem muitos humanos para estragá-lo...

_Claro que ela haveria de sentir frio_, Hilda pensou mas não disse. Tétis usava um vestido esvoaçante em um tom azul-mar que combinava lindamente com seus olhos. A aparência parecia ressaltar, de certa forma, o caráter _não-humano_ da sereia; contudo, aquele tecido decididamente não aquecia muita coisa, ainda mais em Asgard.

- Talvez eu possa ajudá-la... – Hilda soltou a capa de seu vestido – Estamos no verão, mas as temperaturas certamente ficam aquém do inverno a que está acostumada. Com licença... – Colocou a capa sobre Tétis com delicadeza.

A loira lhe sorriu.

- Como cheira bem... – Hilda sentiu seu rosto corar ante o comentário, e mais ainda ao sentir a mão fria tocar seu rosto – E sua pele é mais macia que seu manto, Lady Hilda...

- Eu... – A sacerdotisa de Odin não sabia o que dizer. Tétis soltou uma risadinha, aparentemente divertida com o constrangimento da outra, e voltou a fitar o céu.

- Sabe, Lady Hilda...

- Pode me chamar de Hilda – A outra tornou gentilmente.

- Hilda... – O sorriso da sereia aumentou – Meu povo sempre busca um motivo pra cantar. Seja uma ode à natureza ou um chamado a algo que desejamos muito. Naquela hora, eu estava cantando para o Sol. E agora quero cantar de novo.

- E me permite saber o motivo desta vez?

A loira voltou a fitar Hilda e sorriu de canto.

- Não...

Hilda se sentiu ligeiramente desconfortável com a negativa direta, mas tudo o mais desapareceu de sua mente quando Tétis se pôs novamente a cantar. Desta vez, tinha os olhos claros voltados para a soberana... que apenas ouvia, encantada, a criatura mais fascinante que já havia conhecido.

**00000000**

A tarde havia se passado em uma névoa de encanto para Hilda. No jantar daquela noite, era Hilda quem não conseguia deixar de reparar nos gestos da sereia, que apenas lhe sorria da forma misteriosa que lhe era peculiar, como se soubesse de algo que a asgardiana desconhecia.

Após uma última conversa com os visitantes, Hilda se recolheu a seu quarto. A noite estava até agradável, considerando os padrões de Asgard. Enquanto se preparava para dormir, vestindo a longa camisola branca de seda, pegou-se pensando em Tétis. Estaria ela com frio naquele momento? Fizera questão de pedir aos criados que deixassem uma manta extra no quarto da loira.

Por sinal, havia esquecido seu manto com ela. Talvez ele a ajudasse a passar a noite, também.

Suspirou e se deitou em sua cama. Gostava de deixar o cortinado do dossel e as próprias cortinas da janela abertas nas noites de tempo limpo, uma vez que o luar não a incomodava – pelo contrário, gostava de ver a luz da Lua atravessar o vidro da janela e incidir prateada pelo recinto até o sono vir buscá-la.

Fechou os olhos.

**00000000**

Fazia tempo que não tinha um sonho tão agradável. Sol. As ondas quebrando mansamente a seus pés. O cheiro de maresia invadindo suas narinas. A brisa acariciando sua pele.

A carícia em seu rosto era suave... fê-la suspirar de gosto, sentindo sua pele se regozijar com o contato. Aquela levíssima brisa foi descendo em direção ao seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar com o toque em uma área tão sensível de seu corpo.

Que toque estranho pra ser só uma brisa...

Abriu os olhos. Estava em seu quarto, mas não estava sozinha.

- T-Tétis...? – Sua voz saiu num murmúrio sonolento ao ver a bela loira sobre si. Esta usava uma finíssima camisola em um tom coral que deixava entrever facilmente cada parte de seu corpo. Não seria surpresa se ela estivesse sentindo frio...

- Desculpe, não quis acordá-la... – Tétis continuava deslizando os lábios macios pelo pescoço de Hilda – Hum, esse cheiro é tão bom...

- O... o que está fazendo...? – A sacerdotisa estava desnorteada. A sereia a estava tocando e beijando seu pescoço sem qualquer pudor.

- Você cheira bem e é tão macia, Hilda... que quis tomá-la pra mim – Tétis sorriu, simples.

Hilda arregalou os olhos claros, sem entender. Tétis iria devorá-la como nas lendas sobre sereias? Será que deveria gritar por ajuda?

Não... o cosmos de Tétis não era nem um pouco agressivo, tampouco seu toque machucava. Pelo contrário... o "banquete" de Tétis parecia ser explorar o seu corpo, os gestos calmos de quem não fazia nada de mais.

Sentiu os ombros serem cuidadosamente despidos e Tétis lhe beijar o colo. Não conteve um suspiro. Aquilo era bom.

- Gosta? – Tétis parecia divertida – Que bom... porque nós, sereias, nunca paramos até conseguirmos o que queremos, sabe?

- E o que você quer? – Indagou a asgardiana baixinho. Mas Tétis apenas lhe sorriu e baixou a parte superior da camisola de Hilda, fazendo-a corar violentamente – OH!

- Parecem tão macios! – Tétis se inclinou para aspirar o perfume entre os delicados seios da sacerdotisa, que não esboçou qualquer reação de tão chocada que estava – O cheiro é mais forte aqui... é seu cheiro de humana, Hilda... é tão _apetitoso_...

Hilda ofegou. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação, pois jamais havia sido tocada daquela forma por ninguém. Talvez devesse afastar Tétis de si, gritar, chamar-lhe à razão, dizer que os costumes daquela terra não eram _daquele jeito_.

Contudo, seu corpo parecia não lhe obedecer. As carícias de Tétis, que agora distribuía pequenos beijos e lambidas pelos seios sensíveis, pareciam deixar seus músculos em uma espécie de torpor morno. Sentia um calor crescente se irradiar por seu corpo e uma sensação úmida se iniciar entre suas pernas. Agarrou-se aos lençóis para conter o ímpeto de puxá-la contra si, o que seria de fato a rendição.

- Isso... não é certo... – A voz de Hilda estava estranhamente rouca.

- Por quê? – Tétis não parecia debochada – Se não faz mal a ninguém e se faz bem a nós duas, por que seria errado? É tão gostoso pra mim, tão gostoso pra você...

- Como... como pode afirmar com tanta certeza que isso me agrada?

- Porque seu cheiro está mais forte, Hilda... – Uma mão de Tétis subia pela coxa devagar, levantando consigo a barra da camisola de seda – E eu conheço esse cheiro... é cheiro de desejo, de desejo humano... às vezes esse cheiro é desagradável em alguns, mas o seu é... inebriante...

A sereia envolveu um delicado mamilo de Hilda em seus lábios e a regente de Asgard se arqueou, um gemido finalmente abandonando a boca outrora comedida. Sentia-se tão responsiva a cada estímulo dela, e jamais imaginara que fosse tão sensível ali. Sentiu os dedos de Tétis brincando com o outro mamilo e os dedos de Hilda, antes aferrados aos lençóis de cetim, buscaram por fim as madeixas douradas daquela que a fazia se derreter toda.

Um sorriso se desenhou na boca que sugava cuidadosamente o mamilo ante a resposta positiva da outra. Finalmente teria Hilda para si.

Trocou de seio e Hilda percebeu o mamilo outrora sugado se arrepiar, úmido de saliva, antes de ser alisado pelos dedos cautelosos da loira. As mãos de Tétis passeavam desordenadamente por seu corpo, um pouco mais afoitas, fazendo-a suspirar e gemer em deleite.

Subitamente, Tétis ergueu o olhar azul para a asgardiana, vendo os olhos toldados de prazer.

- Você fica ainda mais linda assim, entregue...

Subiu pelo corpo macio e tomou os lábios de Hilda com volúpia. A humana, a princípio, sentiu-se um pouco perdida por ser seu primeiro beijo, mas logo se rendeu à língua mais experiente da outra.

As mãos de Hilda criaram vida própria e passaram a deslizar incontidas pela pele da agora amante. Não se surpreendeu ao percebê-la quente, tendo em vista o que estavam fazendo – a própria Hilda, embora seminua àquela altura, sentia-se ainda mais aquecida do que jamais estivera sob seu mais espesso cobertor.

Hilda se curvou ligeiramente sob Tétis para retribuir os beijos em seu pescoço. Ouviu Tétis gemer baixinho e aquilo era ainda mais delicioso que qualquer canção que a sereia pudesse lhe cantar.

- Assim... com calma... - Murmurava Tétis, alisando distraidamente os cabelos prateados da representante de Odin.

Naquele quarto, as quatro mãos delicadas e femininas exploravam o corpo alheio com uma delicadeza calculada, como se a leveza de cada toque mal conseguisse ocultar a urgência que crescia entre elas. Os cabelos já estavam desgrenhados, as camisolas descompostas, as peles ruborizadas, os olhos opacos, o cheiro de desejo no ar.

Hilda levou uma das mãos ao seio de Tétis, sentindo o mamilo enrijecido despontar sob o tecido finíssimo da camisola coral. Tétis riu baixinho percebendo o interesse da outra e soergueu seu tronco, arqueando-se de leve para exibir os seios arredondados e firmes a ela, fitando Hilda de cima.

O luar que entrava pela janela iluminava de prata o corpo perfeito da sereia. Não que Hilda já tivesse cobiçado o corpo de uma mulher antes, mas achava impossível resistir ao apelo erótico daquela imagem. As coxas firmes, uma de cada lado do corpo de Hilda que ainda jazia na cama. A cintura fina, os quadris arredondados, a silhueta extremamente feminina que se deixava entrever pelo tecido coral. E os seios? Não eram grandes em demasia, tampouco pequenos e delicados como os seus; pareciam ter o tamanho ideal para levar qualquer pessoa à perdição, e a camisola semitransparente mal conseguia ocultar os mamilos rosados, àquela altura já eriçados pela excitação.

- Gostou deles...? - Sorriu maliciosa vendo Hilda fitá-los fascinada.

- São tão lindos... - Sussurrou Hilda – Os meus são tão pequenos e...

- São perfeitos... - Sorriu a loira, finalmente despindo a própria camisola. Não usava calcinha, o que fez Hilda soltar uma pequena exclamação de surpresa ao ver a sereia totalmente nua sobre ela. Tétis mordeu o lábio por um momento, adorando o efeito – Quer tocar? Pode tocar...

Hilda ergueu o próprio tronco e levou cuidadosamente a mão aos seios nus que lhe eram oferecidos, apalpando, alisando e explorando a maciez daquela região. Tétis gemia baixinho, oferecendo-se mais ao toque carinhoso, enquanto suas mãos tentavam descer o que restava da camisola da outra. Hilda corou ao se perceber apenas com uma calcinha branca.

- Você é tão pura... - Encantou-se a marina, deitando-se novamente sobre ela – Isso me deixa tão _faminta..._

Tétis a fez se deitar novamente, tomando outra vez os lábios de Hilda. Fez questão de roçar os corpos com calma, dando especial atenção aos seios nus. Aquele toque era sutil, mas trazia arrepios a Hilda. Em meio ao beijo e às carícias, sentiu algo roçar sua parte mais íntima.

- Hum... o q-quê...? Ah!

Tétis deu uma risadinha, voltando a esfregar de leve sua coxa entre as pernas da regente.

- Gostoso, não é? Hum... já sinto sua calcinha mais úmida...

- Eu... n-nossa...

Tétis mordiscou o lábio inferior de Hilda carinhosamente antes de se afastar um pouco, as mãos no cós da calcinha.

- Preciso provar, Hilda... esse cheiro está me deixando louca!

Ao ver a loira retirar sua última e mais íntima peça de roupa e se colocar entre suas pernas, o primeiro impulso de Hilda foi fechá-las de forma pudica. Tétis a impediu com gentileza, embora firme.

- Por que a vergonha? Também tenho uma, sabe? – O tom divertido de Tétis fez Hilda virar o rosto, envergonhada – Ora, veja... tão rosada...! Você tem um botão de rosa entre as pernas, minha querida... sabia?

Deu uma risadinha e se pôs a alisar a intimidade de Hilda com delicadeza, fazendo a soberana soltar um gritinho assustado e novamente tentar fechar as pernas.

O coração de Hilda batia forte. Não era de todo ignorante sobre o sexo e inclusive já havia visto uma ilustração da genitália feminina em um livro de Anatomia. Contudo, seus estudos eram puramente biológicos; jamais havia se tocado ou se relacionado mais intimamente com ninguém. Os livros-texto mencionavam vagamente que a estimulação daquela área proporcionava prazer, mas era normal que um simples toque fizesse seu corpo ser acometido por tão deliciosos arrepios?

Mas nem mesmo as carícias suaves haviam preparado Hilda para o que estava por vir. Tétis sorriu para ela, a mão outrora entre suas pernas sendo prontamente exibida pela sereia.

- Você melou meus dedos, Hilda... olha só...

A língua de Tétis percorreu os dedos delicados, a sereia provando da umidade da asgardiana. Hilda mordeu o lábio sem saber o que dizer. Aquilo parecia tão _inapropriado_! Mas ao mesmo tempo aquela visão a fez estremecer de leve.

- Hum... nossa... eu não estava enganada a seu respeito, Hilda... – A sereia disse baixinho, o tom repleto de malícia – Desde que coloquei meus olhos em você, desde que senti seu cheiro pela primeira vez, eu sabia que você era um banquete...

Hilda mal pôde ensaiar uma resposta e seu fôlego lhe escapou, arqueando-se violentamente quando Tétis se curvou novamente para a intimidade virginal e colou seus lábios ali.

- AH! TÉTIS!

O que ela estava fazendo? Ela estava lhe dando um beijo... _ali_? Que sensação fantástica era aquele beijo nos lábios "errados"...! Hilda se contorcia sobre a cama, extasiada, parecendo querer fugir daquelas sensações tão intensas; as mãos da guerreira de Poseidon a seguravam firmemente pelas coxas, mantendo-a no lugar.

O _beijo_ se tornava mais e mais voraz à medida que Hilda, sem se conter, molhava a boca de Tétis de tanto prazer. A loira parecia se deliciar com os gemidos cada vez mais altos da outra moça, a língua bailando pela pele extremamente sensível. De quando em quando, enrijecia a língua e dava levíssimas estocadas, rindo baixinho ao ver Hilda se agarrar ao travesseiro, aos lençóis, à cabeceira, sem saber aonde se ancorar à realidade que escapava de sua mente nublada de luxúria.

Hilda ofegou ao sentir os lábios macios envolverem um pedaço de carne particularmente sensível da região, cujo nome estava longe de se lembrar àquela altura – a escalada de sensações parecia não ter fim. Já Tétis, enquanto se esmerava em sugar o clitóris cada vez mais rijo e pulsante, sentiu os dedos da sacerdotisa se renderem e buscarem os cabelos de ouro da sereia, puxando-os de leve contra si.

Era o _sinal_; não tardou muito e Hilda se arqueou de forma definitiva sobre o leito, os músculos se retesando de forma irresistível, um gemido rouco escapando por seus lábios entreabertos enquanto experimentava o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida.

Hilda estava semiconsciente; queria relaxar na cama, entregar-se ao delicioso vazio em sua mente, mas Tétis prosseguia em sugá-la, voraz. Gemia maliciosa em sua intimidade, deliciada em sorver o gozo da asgardiana. Esta, porém, emitiu um gemido baixo de desconforto; estava bastante sensível, e o estímulo ininterrupto à carne pulsante incomodava.

Ciente disso, Tétis deu uma última e longa lambida entre as pernas de Hilda antes de subir por seu corpo, sorrindo.

- Eu sabia... você é uma delícia...

A loira iniciou um beijo lascivo, fazendo Hilda sentir seu próprio gosto. Hilda, desnorteada, mal tinha forças para acompanhar o beijo; arquejava por entre os lábios de Tétis, as mãos febris puxando o corpo acima para se colar ao dela, deliciando-se com o contato quente entre as peles.

Os lábios da sereia deslizaram pelo rosto vermelho, beijando-lhe a face e a base da orelha.

- Toque-me, vamos...

Hilda se arrepiou por inteiro. O timbre de voz de Tétis estava diferente: mais rouco, grave e profundo, parecia uma ordem impossível de ser desobedecida.

Sem resistir, levou uma mão entre as pernas da outra, tateando com cuidado. Mordeu o lábio de leve quando, ao alisar a carne macia, ouviu Tétis emitir um gemido gutural em seu ouvido.

Não sabia que dar prazer a alguém era tão... _prazeroso_. Sentia seus dedos se melarem com a lubrificação cada vez maior de Tétis, que gemia e se arqueava ante os toques cada vez mais confiantes de Hilda. Aquela "carninha"... _clitóris_, era isso mesmo... parecia crescer contra seus dedos enquanto a loira se punha a mover os quadris de forma incontida, esfregando-se de volta na mão que a acariciava. Decidiu ousar um pouquinho e levar a mão livre a um seio da amante, recebendo um suspiro satisfeito em retorno. O mamilo arrepiado era tão convidativo...

Não resistiu e se sentou na cama com Tétis em seu colo. Sem cessar a carícia íntima, colou a boca inexperiente ao mamilo, sugando de leve e arrancando um gemido extasiado da sereia.

- Isso! Ah, querida... – Tétis puxava os cabelos prateados de Hilda contra si, a intimidade pulsando na mão da representante de Odin. Hilda ergueu o olhar azul-violáceo para ela, fazendo a loira estremecer e se crispar, segurando-se a custo.

Uma mão de Tétis freou a masturbação cada vez mais frenética em sua intimidade, e Hilda a fitou curiosa.

- Algo errado?

- Perfeito demais, querida... – Fez Hilda levar os dedos melados à própria boca, fazendo-a provar do sabor da sereia. Hilda jamais havia provado algo igual – Isso, muito bom... – Lambeu os dedos de Hilda junto com ela, as línguas vez ou outra se encontrando.

- Conseguiu... sabe...?

Tétis deu uma risadinha.

- Vou ter o meu agora...

Fez Hilda se recostar novamente aos travesseiros, pondo-se entre suas pernas. Deitou-se sobre ela, roçando os lábios com calma enquanto começava a mover seus quadris de encontro aos dela. Hilda gemeu baixinho, percebendo enfim que estava novamente excitada.

- T-Tétis... isso é...

- Shhh... é gostoso, não é? Consegue me sentir?

Hilda inconscientemente separou mais as próprias pernas, tentando acomodar melhor a sereia que se esfregava devagar nela, as intimidades se roçando em uma cadência deliciosa. As respirações cada vez mais ofegantes, o quarto cada vez mais quente e abafado, o suor nas peles febris, o ruído pecaminoso daquele _beijo íntimo_... e Hilda já conseguia sentir, em meio à profusão de estímulos sensoriais, o _cheiro de desejo_ mencionado por Tétis tomar conta do recinto.

As mãos de Hilda se agarraram sôfregas às nádegas firmes de Tétis em um pedido desesperado por _mais_ – mais forte? Mais rápido? Mais tempo? Hilda nem sabia, só queria _mais_ daquilo tudo. Como seria perfeito passar o resto da vida naquela cama, esfregando-se naquela belíssima loira até morrer de prazer...

Tétis passou uma perna por fora, encaixando-se melhor e aumentando o contato entre as intimidades pulsantes, fazendo Hilda emitir um pequeno grito com a mudança no ritmo. Os olhos de Tétis estavam cravados nos dela, nublados, os lábios inchados e entreabertos por onde passavam palavras maliciosas, suspiros, gemidos e murmúrios sem nexo, vez ou outra tornando a beijá-la; e Hilda, por mais entorpecida que estivesse naquele vaivém dos corpos ardentes, sabia que não estava muito atrás. Os quadris se moviam em uma harmonia quase desesperada, buscando a mesma coisa – o clímax, o auge, a nota final daquela canção própria de seus corpos.

E o auge veio, arrebatador como uma gigantesca onda se chocando contra as praias rochosas de Asgard e arrastando tudo em seu caminho. Hilda se arqueou, agarrando-se forte a Tétis enquanto se contorcia em êxtase, os quadris inquietos buscando, em um esfregar desesperado, prolongar ao máximo aquela maravilha dos sentidos.

Bem no fundo de sua mente, enquanto ainda dava os últimos suspiros orgásmicos, conseguiu ouvir Tétis emitir um derradeiro grito de prazer, rendendo-se também ao clímax. E que som fantástico! Aos ouvidos letárgicos de Hilda, era uma canção belíssima, canção de uma nota só, mas límpida, intensa e inebriante. Sentiu os quadris de Tétis arremetendo mais algumas vezes contra si, desenfreados, até que a loira enfim se acalmasse e retomasse o controle do próprio corpo.

Tétis fitou o corpo estendido de Hilda na cama. Os cabelos prateados, que pareciam brilhar com o luar que iluminava o quarto, espalhados pela cama. Os lábios avermelhados, inchados pelos beijos vorazes que trocaram. Os seios delicados subindo e descendo, descompassados. Os olhos semicerrados, lânguidos.

O banquete perfeito.

_La petite mort_ **(2)**...

– Tão linda... - Sussurrou Tétis, alisando o rosto corado da anfitriã com enlevo – Macia e saborosa... como eu sabia que você era...

- Tétis... eu nem sei o que... o que dizer... – Hilda ofegava um pouco ainda.

- Shhh... Tétis levou um dedo aos lábios de Hilda, interrompendo-a – Relaxe...

Deitou-se ao lado de Hilda na cama, puxando-a para si.

- Esta é a hora em que você dorme, minha querida...

Hilda não conseguiu responder. Com a voz aveludada e a carícia suave em seus cabelos, entregou-se facilmente ao sono nos braços de Tétis.

**00000000**

A primeira coisa que Hilda percebeu, ao despertar com a pálida luz solar invadindo o quarto, foi que estava sozinha em sua cama. Teria sido tudo aquilo apenas um sonho insano?

A segunda coisa que percebeu, ao se sentar na cama, foi que estava nua.

O que havia feito? Será que aquele ato a tornaria menos digna aos olhos de Odin? Seu corpo, antes inteiramente devotado a sua missão, havia sido por ela entregue de bom grado aos prazeres da carne. A Tétis.

Talvez devesse se recolher e orar mais tarde.

Suspirou, levantando-se e vestindo um robe. Deveria se banhar e se fazer apresentável, pois a comitiva de Poseidon partiria ainda naquela manhã. Não sabia como encarar a amante de uma noite (como era estranho pensar em Tétis daquela forma!). E como Hilda seria tratada por ela? Bem? Mal? Tétis investiria novamente, quereria algo a mais com ela...?

A terceira coisa que percebeu, sobre seu criado-mudo, foi sua manta cuidadosamente dobrada. Antes que pudesse se conter, apanhou-a e levou o tecido ao rosto.

Maresia.

**00000000**

Durante o café da manhã e a despedida, Tétis havia agido de uma forma perfeitamente _normal_.

Na verdade, talvez não tão normal assim. Tétis estava solta, de fato; mas já não a fitava com tanta insistência quanto nos dias anteriores. Hilda se perguntava se todo o interesse demonstrado por ela tinha se arrefecido após aquela noite...

_... porque nós, sereias, nunca paramos até conseguirmos o que queremos, sabe?_

Havia sido aquele o real propósito de Tétis ao cativá-la? Um _banquete particular_?

Ao se despedir dos hóspedes, Hilda teve a mão beijada por Poseidon, Sorento e Kanon. Era um gesto cavalheiresco, uma cortesia sem grande importância. Mas quando Tétis se adiantou para fazer o mesmo, Hilda sentiu um ligeiro arrepio. O toque suave dos lábios em sua mão e o olhar que a sereia lhe lançou eram perturbadores.

- Faça... uma boa viagem... – A voz hesitante de Hilda fez Tétis abrir um sorriso quase triunfante.

- Fique bem, querida. Muito obrigada pela primorosa _hospitalidade_...

Aquela malícia em sua voz. Hilda pôde captar perfeitamente o que jazia por trás daquela frase aparentemente inócua aos ouvidos dos outros presentes.

Antes de se reunir ao grupo em vias de partir, Tétis ainda sussurrou algo de forma que apenas a regente de Asgard pudesse compreender:

- Continua cheirosa e macia, querida... mas agora seu cheiro mudou um pouco. Agora carrega um pouco do _meu cheiro_...

**00000000**

Diante do rochedo, solitária, Hilda orava. Orava por seu povo, pela Terra, mas também por si mesma.

Apenas quando Tétis partiu, lançando-lhe um último sorriso por cima do ombro, foi que Hilda enfim se deu conta de que havia sido envolvida pelo _feitiço_ daquela criatura mágica. A voz melíflua, os olhares intensos, as canções fascinantes... tudo aquilo havia sido friamente calculado para que Hilda, tal qual os marinheiros incautos das lendas, cedesse aos encantos daquela sereia faminta.

Seria aquele o verdadeiro poder de uma sereia? Devorar humanos não fisicamente, mas lhes tirar a sanidade e o equilíbrio?

Talvez pudesse compreender os homens que se afogavam no afã de se aproximarem das sereias. Apenas as orações e suas obrigações como senhora de Asgard a ajudavam a manter o foco em sua missão e a não abandonar tudo para buscar Tétis – ou seu fim? – nas águas geladas do Ártico.

Orava a Odin para proteger Asgard, Atena e a Terra do mal, mas também para que seu deus pudesse ajudá-la a remover os resquícios daquela magia lasciva que ainda a afetava mesmo meses depois da fatídica visita de Tétis a seu reino. Remover o cheiro de mar que ficara em seu manto, em seu leito, em sua pele.

_Odin... tem em mim a Tua serva... trazei-me serenidade para prosseguir em minha missão..._

As ondas do mar bravio quebravam contra o rochedo, trazendo em seu rugido uma longínqua e mística canção.

_FIM_

* * *

**(1) ****Ah, pra mim sempre foi o "Anel dos Nibelungos"! Mas bateu a dúvida, saí pesquisando, altas contradições... bom, como em um dos episódios dublados se referiam a ele como "Anel do Nibelungo", deixei assim mesmo. Que seja.**

**Falando em nomenclatura, sempre escrevi "Tétis" em vez de "Thetis"... e, bora combinar, tô longe de ser a única. Deixei assim mesmo.**

**(2) "****_La petite mort_****", "A Pequena Morte". Expressão francesa para designar o orgasmo. É meio clássica, mas caso alguém não saiba, fica aí a explicação n.n'' **

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Minha quinquagésima fic é um yuri! UHUUL, finalmente escrevi um! [apanha]

Foi um PWP, vá. A historinha porca foi só pra conseguir colocar a Tétis em Asgard, mas a cena "principal" acabou sendo o orange, mesmo... x.x Paciência. Enfim, meu primeiro yuri (quero dizer, que não fosse só uma ligeira insinuação, né? x.x) e logo com _orange_, yay! E foi difícil... como foi difícil! Perdi o costume de escrever cenas eróticas de forma mais detalhada (costumo usar uma abordagem meio "viajante"), então meio que me forcei um pouco. Mas, como sempre (minha marca), ficou viajado do mesmo jeito. Eu sou doida, huahuahua XDDD

(A quem estou enganando? Ficou uma b... x.x)

Fiquei em dúvida sobre a categoria. Coloquei "romance" e "drama" mas... acho que não tá certo. Não é uma fic exatamente dramática e também não temos romance propriamente dito. Mas ah, ninguém repara muito nisso, mesmo... deixa estar [APANHA].

Faz tempo que eu queria escrever uma fic yuri. Sempre pensei em Saori x Hilda, mas nunca me vinha uma ideia bacana... e pra este desafio, menos ainda, já que imagino uma coisa mais "doce" entre as duas e não sabia se conseguiria escrever um orange à altura. Foi quando veio, meio do nada, a ideia de um Hilda x Tétis. Tipo, do nada MESMO. Nunca vi _shipparem_ as duas, nem em _fanart_. Acabou sendo meio surto, mesmo.

_Lune, sua sereia tá mais pra súcubo! Que Tétis tarada!_

É... eu imaginei, sim, a Tétis guiando a relação das duas, já que imagino a Hilda mais fechada e sem conhecer essas coisas, cofcof! Talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouco na malícia dela. Mas ela tem um jeito meio... debochado? Não é exatamente a palavra, mas deixa estar... enfim, um jeito que poderia, sob as condições certas, virar malícia (?). Não sei se me fiz entender... talvez tenha sido só impressão minha do sorriso dela (e talvez a dublagem), já que obviamente ela não teve qualquer momento malicioso durante a série XD Peço desculpas caso tenha soado um tanto OOC.

_Lune, e o Julian?!_

Que que tem? Ele nada, uai! XD Não sei se já leram uma fic minha sobre a Tétis, "Epílogo". Pois é, eu não costumo retratá-la "apaixonada" pelo Julian, mesmo que a série insista em praticamente esfregar isso na nossa cara. Às vezes me irrita como a maioria das personagens femininas da série parece lutar SÓ por conta de seus interesses românticos. Gosto de retratá-la (olha quem fala, contando esta fic só escrevi duas vezes com ela x.x) como uma guerreira extremamente leal e devotada, cegamente até, mas não quero reduzir isso a um mero interesse romântico.

Aliás, também não gosto de ver uma personagem se relacionando com outra "porque não consegue ter o homem que ama" ou coisa do tipo, o que me fez buscar afastá-la ainda mais de Julian. Como diz ela (ou melhor, eu disse –q) na fic, é o "destino" dela, a missão, mas por mais intenso que seja, é algo mais místico do que uma paixão comum.

De forma correlata, Siegfried _who_? Gosto de personagens yuris desimpedidas (sem aquela aura de "elas só estão juntas porque não têm os machos que desejam de verdade", ARGH!), portanto nem Hilda e nem Tétis demonstraram interesse em qualquer outro personagem na fic.

(Ok, acabei desfiando um rosário inteiro sobre minhas preferências no yuri... x.x)

A fic não saiu exatamente como eu queria, confesso. Mas espero que tenham gostado, _anyway_ n.n E espero que o FFN não tenha detonado a formatação... dei uma relida e parece que tá tudo ok, mas sempre escapa alguma coisa x.x

_Kissus _e feliz Dia do Sexo! [apanha]

**Lune Kuruta (06/09/2013)**


End file.
